


Torn

by only_more_love



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-13
Updated: 2008-10-13
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annuals weathered inside a tin prison, and still, there are things Cain's never forgotten. Cain/DG & Cain/Adora drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torn

**Title** : Torn  
 **Characters** : Cain, DG  
 **Rating** : PG/K  
 **Word Count** : 100 (drabble)  
 **Disclaimer** : Neither  _Tin Man_  nor its characters belong to me. No copyright infringement is intended.  
 **A/N** : So I finally watched  _Tin Man_. It's my first time scribbling anything in this fandom; hopefully I didn't crash and burn!  
 **Feedback**  is always treasured. Thanks to all who read & comment or read & lurk.

* * *

**Torn**

During the annuals spent inside his tin prison, Cain struggled to forget his own stench and remember the smell of rain-wet grass.

But he'd never forgotten the whisper of Adora's skin under his fingertips - never forgotten everything about her that said, "Woman."

"Kid," he calls DG. It's a pathetic defense against what he knows: behind those wide eyes is a woman. The body that leans against his for a second's comfort belongs to a woman. The heart that's heavy with guilt for things that can't be undone belongs to a woman.

Cain fears he belongs to two women now.


End file.
